


==> Dave: Don't be Dave.

by HopefulHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Evil Dave theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulHeir/pseuds/HopefulHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the best knight at Her Imperious Condescension's disposal.  You will do the task assigned to you, despite its embarrassing simplicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Dave: Don't be Dave.

“If Its Any Reassurance You Seem Like The Same Old Dave To Me”

“ok good”

You grin, snickering to yourself.

You have them all thoroughly fooled.

A voice somewhere in the back of your mind cries out, trying to make you stop, trying to make you let him back in control.

But you’ll be damned if that will happen.

You’ll have to pretend to be him for a little longer, though, if you want to please Her Imperious Condescension. But that won’t be hard. Imitating an idiot never is.

“so what do the seers think happened”

“I Dont Know”  
“Rose Was Trying To Tell Me But She Ceased Being Comprehensible”

He’s speaking again. He sounds worried about the Seer of Light, wondering if she’s still drunk. Oh yeah, you almost forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder, you think, and use it to your advantage.

“oh god”  
“is she still drunk”

Yes, this was far too easy. But, a knight has to serve his leader, no matter how trivial the task. And you’re determined to be the best knight at Her disposal. You won’t let Her down.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate the whole "Evil Dave" theory floating around. And by hate it, I mean I hope it isn't true because I don't want to see him turned against his friends. I will cry. THIS COMIC IS DISTRESSING ENOUGH DAMN IT.
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> But. I couldn't resist.


End file.
